It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Super Stoker!
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: As the Biker Mice team up with the SWAT Kats, Stoker puts his new superhero identity to good use.


_**It's a Bird…It's a Plane…It's Super Stoker!**_

Ever since he discovered those green and yellow tetrahydrocarbons for his new rechargeable Regenerator that gave him superpowers, Stoker was more than a force to be reckoned with. It totally changed the way the Mice and General Carbine did strategy against Plutark and the Catatonian Empire. It also meant teaming up with the SWAT Kats in certain instances, since Dr. Viper and the Pastmaster had teamed up with Limburger several times. (Remember, Dark Kat was doing time, and Hard Drive was working for the Enforcers.) The green and yellow tetrahydrocarbons also served a permanent override of the red tetrahydrocarbons; no longer was Stoker turning into a rat-beast, but instead he was gaining the traditional powers one associates with a superhero who has them (not all superheroes have powers; just look at the SWAT Kats): flight, super strength, super hearing, X-Ray vision, and a patriotic sense of duty.

Though he still cruised around as Nightshift when necessary, Stoker's supercostume also took more of a traditional approach. The costume was decorated with the typical Superman style of red and blue; the only difference was that Stoker wore a red mask as well. On one occasion when the battle between good and evil took a turn in Megakat City, T-Bone made the comment, "Hey, buddy! We wear the red and blue in this town!"

Under normal circumstances, the Biker Mice still were the first to charge into battle, considering they were Limburger's normal target, but Ronaldo Rump and the Catatonian Empire turned their focus towards the new threat to their very existence. Take for instance the time they focused their base headquarters in a deserted farm area in Megakat City (just to get away from the stress). You would think someone would recognize it right away and call the Enforcers (or the SWAT Kats, in Callie Briggs's case), but the villains made sure no one could see them from at least 50 miles away.

Dr. Catorkian, the scientist employed by Rump to assist with technological advances, had new strategies for hacking into Stoker's computers. "If I could only get to the main control panel where he keeps all his secrets, it would do much pain to him."

"And just think of all the millions of dollars it would bring me." Rump smiled at the thought. "I mean, I've already got trillions in the bank even though I'm paying $750,000 per bail."

"What's in it for me, then?" asked Dr. Catorkian. "We are marching in the same parade."

"As long as the parade has me as the grand marshal and doesn't involve that loudmouth lion in the golden armor, I'll see you get your fair share. In this macho society, I happen to be at the top of the list. It's just how this country works. Social status is everything." (Rump was, of course, referring to Leo the Patriotic Lion as the "loudmouth in the golden armor;" Leo's speaking ability and perfect articulation could reach 750,000 people without any microphones or loudspeakers.)

"I can understand that, considering I'm an alien with foreign currency."

"Now, here's what I want you to do." Rump proceeded to give the mad scientist the necessary instructions. The hacker he sent to Stoker's computer was in the form of an instant win advertisement, saying Stoker had won a million dollars towards the purchase of a new home. Even though this sounds like any normal virus you may have gotten on the Internet, this one was 25 times as lethal. But as you all know, no one ever gets away with crimes like these.

How was Rump caught in this particular case, you ask? The SWAT Kats happened to be on patrol, that's how. They contacted Enforcer HQ first, then sent a communications signal to the Biker Mice and Stoker. Both calls contained the following message with Razor doing the talking: "This is Razor, one of the SWAT Kats, reporting to you live from the cockpit of the Turbokat. This character you say is named Ronaldo Rump has a computer lab set up in the middle of nowhere; to be exact, it's in a part of Megakat City that's been deserted since 1812. Its coordinates are 35 degrees south, 21 degrees west. T-Bone and I think he's hacking into a system. We're going down for a closer look." Razor now switched over to live communications.

"I've already taken the necessary precautions," Stoker replied. "This looks like a job for my new identity of Super Stoker!" He ran to a back room and later emerged in his supercostume, then propelled himself skyward. Meanwhile, Feral, Felina, and the Sergeant got in Feral's squad car and proceeded to drive to the scene.

"Say it like you mean it, fighters!" Throttle announced to his bros. "It's time to ROCK…"

"…and RIDE!" everyone shouted, running to their bikes, gunning the engines, and racing to the scene of the crime. Stoker tested out his new radio signal. "Stoker, bro!" Vinnie responded heartily. "Glad to see you high in the sky!" He laughed his signature triumphant laugh.

"Yep," Stoker replied. "I'm just testing this for a future use, actually, but I was wondering if the SWAT Kats had personally informed you yet?"

"They have, in a sense," said Modo. "We overheard them talking to Commander Feral."

By the time everyone got to the scene of the crime, Rump was throwing a temper tantrum. "Why isn't it working?" he bellowed. "What is causing this virus to go nowhere? Can't you work any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dr. Catorkian sneered. "I haven't taken Hacking 201 yet!" This indicated Rump demanded too much and Catorkian's best wasn't good enough for him. Then Catorkian caught sight of something that made him cry. "Look! Up in the sky!"

"It's an albatross!" Rump replied.

"It's an F-14 Tomcat!" Catorkian argued.

"No, it's, it's…" one of Rump's assistant started to say.

"…Super Stoker!" Stoker finished the thought, bringing his feet back to Earth. "That's right. You thought you could sneak up on me, could you?"

"How can this be? You're supposed to be a rat-beast causing havoc everywhere!"

"True, but the red tetrahydrocarbons are nothing to me now. Just what do you think you are doing attempting to hack in my computer when it's already protected? Ever heard of a firewall?"

"No," Rump confessed, as the Biker Mice drove up, with Feral's sedan right behind them. The SWAT Kats had landed their Turbokat somewhere close by.

"Well, well, well! Rump!" Throttle exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. "Thought you were busy playing Fatso the Bounty Hunter!" (Rump had earlier presented an episode of the TV game show "Vigilante Vengeance" where anyone who turned in the Biker Mice could earn $1 million, but Leo's actions promptly cancelled the show and turned all those TV viewers to the radio, permanently.) The SWAT Kats and Enforcers approached with their respective weapons pointed at Rump.

"One might say I've disposed of my revenge loads," Rump replied, pretending to be stressed over the incident. "Do you expect me to just surrender? You know that I am consistent in my get rich quick schemes! You know I'm not going to down that easy. So deal with it!"

"Aha!" Feral exclaimed. "Talking back to an officer! I'll add that to the charges! Cuff him, Felina!"

"My pleasure, uncle," Felina replied, putting Rump under arrest. The Sergeant took another pair of handcuffs and placed them on Dr. Catorkian's arms.

Stoker turned to his friends and said, "Well, that was easy. I'll probably need more experience than that if I'm going to achieve a full superhero status, you know, like actually putting up a fistfight or something."

"I think that part comes when you meet a villain you're not used to fighting, like Dr. Viper," T-Bone replied. "Certainly that was the case for us. Of course, we don't have superpowers, and you do, but hey, it's a victory under your belt."

"How about we celebrate the good old-fashioned way: with root beer and a couple of dogs?" Vinnie spoke up. "Not sure that's what you SWAT Kats go for, but it's an offer."

"We'll take it," Razor replied. "It's been a while since we last ate with you guys."

"Catch you there," T-Bone added (though not loud enough to give away their identities). "Razor and I, as mild-mannered Jake and Chance, have a few comics to pick up."

"Sounds good," Throttle smiled. "You never can have enough of those." With that happy thought in mind, everyone went their respective ways. Stoker had a right to be proud of himself, but he never let it go to his head, since he often fought as a lone wolf never satisfied until the ultimate victory.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and all others who own the rights.

SWAT Kats © Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network

Superman © DC Comics

Leo the Patriotic Lion © me


End file.
